<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Letter to my Dear Master by KimLejhidz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24363187">A Letter to my Dear Master</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimLejhidz/pseuds/KimLejhidz'>KimLejhidz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fate/EXTRA</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Humor, Romance, Spoilers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:21:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24363187</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimLejhidz/pseuds/KimLejhidz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Caster has something to tell her master so she decided to write a letter down. Contains big spoilers of the series.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kishinami Hakuno/Tamamo-no-Mae | Kishinami Hakuno/Caster</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Letter to my Dear Master</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For those that don't know, Fate/Stay Night and Fate/EXTRA are a part of the Fate series. Fate/EXTRA is a PSP game and has some elements from Fate/Stay Night and from the Unlimited Blade Works' movie/anime but, essentially, it's very different. Written back at 2016 when I played the game.<br/>Warning: BIGGER of biggest big spoilers ahead. It deals with the Caster character and if you're still playing it, DON'T read. I tried to use some of the dialogues Caster uses but there can be some mistakes as I can't seem to find most of them on the internet and my memory is limited. Some emoji use. Please be polite when commenting.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">
  <strong> Part 1: Tamamo wants to write it down </strong>
</p><p class="western">Servants... beings which sole purpose is to fight the Holy Grail War. They were once heroes, great spirits.</p><p class="western">Inside the SE.RA.PH they are data, memories of times long past, saved inside the spiritual computer.</p><p class="western">A Servant is a weapon, a way for its Master to win the Holy Grail War: to survive and have the wish granted.</p><p class="western">Masters are hackers inside this war. They need to be able to get inside the Serial Phantasm, pass a preliminary test and summon a Servant. Most of the lives are lost there: their memories sealed while they must push on to find out the truth on time, or risk to be erased from the virtual world…</p><p class="western">… And so, from the real world too.</p><p class="western">
  <em> You must figure out what's this place. </em>
</p><p class="western">
  <em> You must figure out who are you. </em>
</p><p class="western">
  <em> You must figure out why you're fighting. </em>
</p><p class="western"><em> You must figure out which wish brought you to try your luck </em>.</p><p class="western">"But she never got those answers… at least not until the end..." was what Tamamo thought. The SE.RA.PH… The Moon Cell… By them she was called to war, but by that <em> voice </em> she had to act.</p><p class="western">-x-</p><p class="western">Tamamo-no-Mae. A servant from the Caster class. A mysterious fox woman. A Goddess that accepted the role of a Servant.</p><p class="western">Why? Why would she do so? "To become a good wife" always will be her answer.</p><p class="western">And so, to become a good wife, to share the small amount of time and happiness she can get while they fight the war, she decided she had to write it down.</p><p class="western">She's not bashful, she strikes right where it's needed, but she doesn't seem to be able to tell her feelings.</p><p class="western">That's why she wrote it. It was a letter, for her so, so dear and beloved master.</p><p class="western"><br/>
<br/>
</p><p class="western">-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-</p><p class="western"><br/>
<br/>
</p><p class="western">
  <strong> Part 2 - A Letter to my Dear Master </strong>
</p><p class="western">Dear Master, Tamamo has been wanting to tell you something, but can't seem to find a way to express herself. It doesn’t seem that I’ll get a chance to say it since whenever I try you're just so cute that my ears get all twitchy and my tail shiver and…</p><p class="western">No, no! Tamamo must focus, it doesn't matter how delicious her Master is (she's a proper wife and need to take care of her beloved's every~ need), she has to say something:</p><p class="western"><br/>
<br/>
</p><p class="western">I know things have been hard Master. We've come so far, we can't be let down now! As they say: for '<em>he who cries over a penny, cries over a penny! Or something like that…</em>' and Tamamo will always put away those disgusting worms who stalks you! Even so…</p><p class="western"><br/>
<br/>
</p><p class="western">I know how hard it has been, I know this better than anyone, I'm the one who have been by your side for all this time. My Master has such a pure heart (even if you didn't have, I'd serve you. Tamamo lives to serve her beloved Master) that killing to survive strikes such a sadness on you... But…</p><p class="western">… Even if it's hard, and Tamamo is being selfish desiring for it to go on...</p><p class="western">… I give my thanks every day for you being my Master, for you fighting with Tamamo.</p><p class="western">My lovely.</p><p class="western">Cute.</p><p class="western">Strong Master.</p><p class="western"><br/>
<br/>
</p><p class="western">Tamamo is the happiest (wife) beside her Master! You were the best offering set in front of her shrine. Those pitiful things the humans put there can never compare with the value of the love you show me! It's so cute, my ears are twitching! Oh, Master, you pervert!</p><p class="western"><br/>
<br/>
</p><p class="western">I'm so happy to have answered your weak call: your soul, lacking power to survive but strong with the will to live. Tamamo will devote her love and life to fight for her Master!</p><p class="western"><br/>
<br/>
</p><p class="western">And, must I call for the Blessing of Amaterasu, I'll crumble those annoying bastards under my sandals as I say:</p><p class="western">'<em>There are gods in Izumo.</em></p><p class="western">
  <em>Sure on aesthetic, breath the soul.</em>
</p><p class="western">
  <em>Sky shines on mountain, rivers, water and sky.</em>
</p><p class="western">
  <em>Approve freely, prove it as ablutions.</em>
</p><p class="western">
  <em>It is called Tamamo Sizuishi.</em>
</p><p class="western">
  <em>Mirror of Uka/Inari's Godly Artifact.</em>
</p><p class="western">
  <em>Hows that? </em>
</p><p class="western"><em>...or Just Kidding!</em>'</p><p class="western"><br/>
<br/>
</p><p class="western">And with it, no one will stand on your way, dear Master. I may not be the strongest of Servants, but my love will unleash all those fearsome curses, I was once know as the Killing Stone of Nasu, after all:</p><p class="western"><em>Fiery Heaven</em>! For those who think that they can break our defenses.</p><p class="western"><em>Frigid Heaven</em>! For those who think that they can attack my beloved Master.</p><p class="western"><em>Chaos Heaven</em>! For those who think that they can possibly defend themselves from my righteous fury.</p><p class="western">And, shall the need arrive, I'll call for the <em>Land of Eternal Bane</em>, so they won't underestimate my love for you even on my weakened state, they shall be poisoned and perish before my pure feelings!</p><p class="western"><br/>
<br/>
</p><p class="western">My power and body are yours, you can use them as you wish. In fact, you should use them right~ now~. And I'll forever be your servant, for as long as you take me, for as long as I'm allowed to love you…</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">To Tamamo it doesn't matter what kind of punishments the SE.RA.PH would inflict on her because of this forbidden love, she only wishes for her beloved master to accept her unconditional feelings s2</p><p class="western">And. If. In. The. Meanwhile you throw Tamamo down our love nest and consummate our raw love…</p><p class="western">To tell the truth, you should do that right now, dear master. GYA! Tamamo said that, I feel all giggling inside. Oh~~~~ my master is sooooo pervert!</p><p class="western"><br/>
<br/>
</p><p class="western">Tamamo is the happiest that you chose her, that you said you loved her.</p><p class="western">You said that yourself! I won't let you take that back!</p><p class="western">Tamamo is your beloved wife, she won't let those annoying worms get near you s2</p><p class="western">… And also… Every time you give a level up on our powers, it is a level up on our love! I simply love how you put your love inside me~ only a little per time, it's so cute s2.</p><p class="western">GYA, my tail is all bristly, Master, thinking about the sinful things you'd do to Tamamo!</p><p class="western">s2 s2 s2</p><p class="western">But, never forget, dear master:</p><p class="western">I'll always be here to protect you as long as you wish to fight.</p><p class="western">It doesn't matter if you can't remember your past, it doesn't matter if you don't have a wish of your own, Tamamo will be with you until the end. Tamamo's only wish is to serve her Master.</p><p class="western">I'll smash those unfaithful little worms who think they can get near my dear Master. =^;^=</p><p class="western">From you lovely wife</p><p class="western">Tamamo-no-Mae</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So yeah, as I said: loads of spoilers.<br/>I don't think this game is widely know, but it's a very nice one. Caster is a nice character to play and I thank the noble soul who translated what is said when using her noble phantom. As I'm lazy, I always play on easy (unless I'm really fired up with the game) and even so, the beginning was hell. She begins as the weakest servant, but once you put her magic on C, well, it's all hearts (she's all hearts). She's a nice character and, as we say here, it looks like she's after your nude body all the time, which I find amusing (and yes, I doesn't matter if you play as female or male, she calls you her "husband").</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>